


Interruptions

by tqpannie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Erotica, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, The Quidditch Pitch: Erotic Couplings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-03
Updated: 2007-06-03
Packaged: 2018-10-25 08:09:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10760205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tqpannie/pseuds/tqpannie
Summary: Harry's been planning to give Hermione a gift but life gets in the way





	Interruptions

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: This is for the totally fabulous [](http://stinaleigh.livejournal.com/profile)[**stinaleigh**](http://stinaleigh.livejournal.com/) because of several things. A) She brought me beignets in New Orleans. B) She's a fabulous dancer! C) She's just wonderful! Thanks to [](http://simons-flower.livejournal.com/profile)[**simons_flower**](http://simons-flower.livejournal.com/) for the beta read. [](http://stinaleigh.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://stinaleigh.livejournal.com/)**stinaleigh** 's prompt to me was Pearls!  


* * *

Harry watched the wax drip down the side of the candle as he cast a third heating charm on the dinner he'd made for Hermione. She was working late again and, running his finger over the brightly wrapped box sitting on the table in front of him, he wondered if he was ever going to be able to give her the necklace.

He'd been waiting since their honeymoon to give her the damn thing. One day while she insisted that he go diving while she headed into town to "tour" the biggest library on the Island he'd managed to find it—a pearl necklace with exactly eleven pearls, one for each year they'd known each other! He was going to prove he could be romantic when he tried and, well, _others_ were messing up his plans.

First, it was Molly Weasley. She'd stopped over with a month’s worth of meals after Hermione had almost burned down their kitchen attempting to cook. Molly seemed to be concerned the two of them would starve if she hadn’t provided the meals, and how could they not ask her to stay for tea after that? Hermione had fallen asleep in the chair before Molly left and Harry couldn't stand the thought of waking her up. He'd simply carried her upstairs, transfigured her clothes into pajamas, and cuddled up next to her.

The following week he tried again and, in all fairness, he couldn't really blame Ron. If Ron had known Harry's plan he would have never stopped by. Besides it had been Ron that talked Hermione down from her cold feet the night before the wedding, it had been Ron that helped him shop for Hermione's ring, and they owed him. When Ron had stopped by scared beyond all reason about proposing to Tonks they couldn't exactly turn him away.

This was week three of trying, week three of failing, and this time it was the Ministry that thwarted him. Hermione was working late in the Department of Mysteries yet again and his wonderful dinner had been ruined. So what was a good husband to do?

Harry stood up slowly, doused the candles, Summoned his robes, placed the necklace in his pocket, and Apparated.

Harry had just clipped on his visitors badge when he caught a glimpse of Hermione just outside the lift. She had a stack of books higher than her nose and he couldn't help but grin when he saw that she had two quills stuck in her hair. He could just make out the smudges of ink on her hands and, quite frankly, she looked in desperate need of distraction.

"Hermione?" Harry called out and chuckled when she dropped the top two books in her surprise.

"Harry, its late isn't it?" Hermione worried her bottom lip with her teeth. "I missed dinner again didn't I? This research is fascinating and so important to the case that Moody assigned Tonks, Ron, and Kingsley."

Harry placed his finger on her lips and as the lift doors opened he pulled her inside.

"You've been drinking too much coffee again," Harry said softly and took the books from her arms. " _Ancient Runes and Their Mythological Value_?"

"Oh." Hermione blushed. "That's just a bit of light reading while I was—"

Harry studied his wife closely before carefully setting the books down, and taking a step towards her.

"Harry, you can't just put the books on the floor, honestly I need those," Hermione frowned. "I had them in a very specific order."

Harry reached behind himself, slammed the stop button on the lift, and stepped into Hermione. He pressed her back against the wall and brought his hands down on either side of her head.

"Harry, you can't just stop a ministry lift," Hermione gasped as he pressed against her. "Harry, we can't—"

"Hermione, you talk too much."

Harry claimed her lips, his tongue tracing her lower lip, and he felt her resistance melt away in the moment her lips parted beneath his. He felt slightly feverish, as if it had been forever since he touched her rather than one day, and with a sharp tug, he had her robes open, revealing the prim clothing beneath. Harry always thought of it has her Ministry uniform.

Hermione leg was around his waist so she could rub against him. Their moans mingled.

"Harry," Hermione whispered as he trailed his mouth down her neck and nimbly undid the buttons on her blouse. "Please…"

"Please what," Harry whispered back as he parted the cloth and pulled her bra down to reveal her full breasts. "Tell me…"

Harry ran his thumb over one nipple, drawing it to a hard point, and he nearly came on the spot when he felt her hands sliding under his robes to the button on his jeans.

"Touch me, now," Hermione growled. "It's been too…long…"

Hermione's response trailed off to a low groan. Her head fell back against the wall, as she plunged her hand inside his jeans to stroke him from tip to base. Harry's mouth was on her breasts, lapping at her nipples, tugging them between his teeth, before suckling them.

After a moment, he leaned back to stare at her and revel in the effect his ministrations had on her body. Her hair was in disarray, her lips swollen, and when his gaze lingered on her breasts, he moaned softly. Harry could see the moisture from his mouth and there was something extremely arousing about seeing them exposed and held up by her bra. He licked his lips, his fingers running over her hardened nipples, and arched his hips into the hand stroking his cock.

"You look..." Harry bit his lip hard when her thumb ran over the tip of his cock. "Totally…brilliant…"

"So eloquent," Hermione whimpered, gasping when he lightly twisted her nipple between his thumb and forefinger. "I want you…inside me. Now…"

"So bloody bossy," Harry whispered as he reached under her skirt to palm her. "So wet…"

"For you," Hermione whimpered as he tugged her knickers at the sides, splitting the fabric at the seams. When he tossed them aside, she cupped his balls in her palm. "Only for you."

Her whimpers were driving him mad and he roughly pushed his jeans down, stepped out of them, and spun her around to face the wall. It was only when her hand came down to clutch the low rail that ran the perimeter of the elevator that he realized that there were mirrors on the wall. Something inside him snapped.

"Hermione," he whispered, nipping the back of her neck and sliding his cock through her folds. "Look at us…"

Hermione let a keening moan escape her lips and Harry nipped her the back of her neck again, suckling her soft skin, and drove his hips forward to bury himself in her wetness and heat.

He growled as he pushed her legs further apart, one of his hands sliding around to cup a breast, squeezing it roughly. His thumb brushed over her nipple in time with his hard thrusts into her pussy.

"You look so beautiful like this, Hermione," Harry moaned as he swiveled his hips. "So beautiful…touch yourself for me, slide your hands between your legs…I want to watch…"

Hermione's mouth hung open in a silent moan, one hand sliding between her folds, and Harry watched as she began rubbing her clit. He couldn't stop watching, he could see his cock glistening with the wetness from her pussy. He watched his fingers play with her breasts as his other hand gripped her waist tightly, guiding her hips back against him.

"So close," Hermione whimpered. Her head fell back against his shoulder and her fingers moved faster to match time with his driving thrusts inside her. She was bracing herself on the rail, using it as leverage to drive him deeper inside her. "Please…need…"

"Do you need to come, Hermione?"

"Merlin…yes…please…"

"Look down and watch, Hermione." Harry grunted as she clenched around him. "Watch us."

Their eyes locked briefly in the mirror before Hermione's slid down to where they were joined. She cried out Harry's name and he could feel her pulsing around him. Harry could feel the heat welling in his stomach as she came. He could feel his balls lifting and tightening, and he watched in the mirror as she came apart. Her eyes were wide, her lips parted, and his name spilled from her lips like a prayer. That, more than anything, sent him over the edge and, with a final thrust, he felt his release overtake him.

"Fuck," Harry shouted. "Hermione…yeah…ngh..so good…"

Harry's hips jerked as he spilled deep inside her, her pussy milking his cock, and, with a final shout, he collapsed against her back and kissed the smooth skin of her shoulders.

They stayed joined, panting, and trying to catch their breath before Harry slowly slid out of her. She moaned softly as he slid from her and spun around to kiss him. They kissed softly, tongues brushing, and when they parted, Harry rested his head against her forehead.

"I didn't, that is to say, I didn't come here for this," Harry stammered, pressing his lips to her forehead. "I brought you something."

"A present," Hermione whispered. "Really? For me?"

"No, for you to give to Mad-Eye." Harry rolled his eyes. "Do a cleansing charm and I'll get it."

It took them several minutes to right their clothes between kisses and when they were through, Harry pulled the gift-wrapped box from his pocket.

"I got this for you the day you went to tour the library on our honeymoon," Harry said and watched for Hermione's reaction as she opened the box.

The sound of paper being ripped and Hermione's gasp of pleasure when she revealed the necklace made Harry beam.

"It's beautiful," Hermione whispered reverently. She smiled and blinked back the tears that welled in her eyes. "Help me put it on."

"You really like it?" Harry asked nervously. "I mean, I was hoping you would."

Hermione rolled her eyes and handed him the necklace. "Yes, now help me."

She turned around and lifted up her hair as Harry fumbled with the clasp on the necklace. His fingers brushed her neck and he felt her shiver as he fastened the necklace around her.

"They're beautiful," Hermione breathed as Harry wrapped his arms around her waist. "Simply beautiful."

"You're beautiful," Harry said, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. "There's one pearl for every year we've known each other and we can add more."

"Take me home, Harry," Hermione breathed. "I want to thank you properly."

Harry waggled his eyebrows and released Hermione to pick up her books. Together they Apparated back to their flat where Hermione proceeded to show Harry her gratitude with both her mouth and hands.

At the Ministry the next day the staff would wonder why Lift 9 wasn't in working order.


End file.
